


Progress, What Progress

by ciaan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Bruises, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just physical affection. (Originally written August 2010.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress, What Progress

It's not a beginning, not the start of something more. It's just physical affection, easy and automatic. It kicks up some on stage but it's always been everywhere. 

Adam's sitting there drinking an iced coffee when Tommy walks up behind him. Tommy leans down and sucks Adam's earlobe into his mouth, hard, licking and nipping at the smooth stud there. He loses himself in the feel of it for a moment, ignoring everyone else as the conversation continues around them. Adam grins at him when Tommy pulls away and finally sits down.

Standing in the hotel room by the closed door, hugging goodnight before Tommy heads back to his own room. Adam runs his hand slowly up Tommy's neck, strokes his fingers across Tommy's lips, and Tommy catches them with the tip of his tongue. The fingers press inside, press his tongue down, then slip under it, the heel of Adam's palm tight under Tommy's chin. Adam's other hand locks into his hair and pulls Tommy's head back slow and firm, the fingers keeping his jaw down, his mouth sliding open and his eyelids fluttering closed, shutting out the intense blue of Adam's gaze on him. 

Adam's tongue comes plunging into Tommy's mouth, slipping between his own fingers and Tommy's tongue, wet and sloppy and lovely.

Tommy slides his hands down along Adam's sides and touches the smooth metal studs of Adam's belt. He presses his hands flat there, threading his fingers through the beltloops of Adam's jeans and holding on.

The low warmth builds in his belly, both heavy and soft, and creeps up his throat. It goes on for a long time, rising and falling, until Adam finally pulls away and Tommy stumbles languidly back to his room and pours himself into bed, sleep coming up on him quickly. 

It's not a progression. It's not leading anywhere. It is what it is, just what they do, how they are, how they happen. He's not waiting to arrive anywhere else with it.

He's already arrived.

When Adam yanks Tommy back by his hair in the middle of a song and pushes him into the table on stage, he pushes a little too hard and Tommy ends up with a bruise on his ribs.

Afterward, as soon as they get backstage, Adam loops an arm around Tommy's waist and whispers an apology against his cheek. Tommy turns and bites at Adam's throat and Adam rubs his fingers into the bruise, sending lightning down Tommy's spine. They both laugh at each other. 

Lying on a rocking bus with his head on Adam's lap, half-asleep, Adam's fingers running though his hair, scratching up his scalp slowly and lulling him even further. Then Adam pulls up the bottom of Tommy's shirt, leans down, and fastens his mouth on the soft skin above Tommy's hipbone. He brings Tommy back awake with the sharp bite of his teeth and the hot suction of his lips. Tommy feels the pain-pleasure as his blood pulls up to his skin, the sting of the hickey. He opens his eyes for an instant and then closes them again, the rush taking him back into relaxation as the melting feeling spreads out from the pressure point. His whole body tingles and he tightens his nails into Adam's leg. Adam bites down at the delicate spot one more time and sits back up. Neither one makes any move to fix Tommy's rucked-up shirt. Tommy arches his head against Adam's thigh until Adam's fingers return to stroking his hair and he can drift again.


End file.
